sparkle prime : SAGAS (1)
by Sparkle Cronine
Summary: ! UNA GRAN HISTORIA COMIENZA!
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

**PROLOGO**

Esta es una historia diferente a las demás que nos cuenta como 2 héroes se unieron fuerzas para vencer a un enemigo de otra dimensión, hay una dimensión donde las maquinas tiene armas y se transforma en auto y aviones que protegen a la humanidad en planeta tierra de las terribles fuerza de mal esta dimensión de los transformers prime y la otra dimensión donde viven pegasos,unicornios,ponys terrestre ellos viven en paz en lugar llamado equestria en lugar llamado ponyville donde un grupo de heroínas llamadas las manes 6 se le conoce por haber vencido enemigos y ayudar a los demás, todo comenzó cuando en centro de ambas dimensión se crea un enemigo se llamó el mismo archimachine, y el observan a ambas dimensiones.

**CONTINUARA**

**el próximo capitulo: un choque dimensional**


	2. UNIÓN DE DIMENSIONAL

En un lugar de archimachine observaba las 2 dimensiones desde su silla

**Archimachine: **uh vaya vaya mire esa 2 dimensiones tendré que deshacerme sus de sus 2 protectores, sera fácil acabar con ellos , para así absorber la energía.

mientras tanto en la tierra de equestria Twilight Sparkle una unicornio representante de los elementos de la armonía(magia) recibe una carta de la princesa celestia pero lo que no sabe que era de Archimachine diciendo" que vaya a las fueras de ponyville ella sola era urgente "

**Spike: **oye twilight esta segura que la princesa te pediría algo así

seguro spike yo confió en la princesa celestia, ademas ordenes son ordenes dijo **Twilight**

**Spike:** no se creo que algo ande bien, pero de todo modo suerte

luego twilight se despidiera de su amigo spike ella corrio lo mas lejos posible esta las afueras de ponyville, en poco tiempo después aparecen las amigas de twilight y la princesa celestia

**Celestia:**¿ spike donde esta twilight ?

Se fue a las afueras de ponyville como había dicho en tu carta dijo **Spike**

que no le escrito ninguna carta el día de hoy, ¡ rápido chicas valla por twilight tengo un mal presentimiento dijo la **princesa celestia preocupada**

todas sus amigas salen corriendo a buscarlas y vieron como twilight era absorbida por un vórtice y se la llevaba abriendo un portal de la nada sus amigas fueron con celestia a explicarles lo que paso y todas esperan que regresara, mientras tanto jasper nevada una de las ubicaciones de los autobots, ratchet el bot medico le dice a optimus " detento algo relacionada con las allpark sus ubicaciones son desconocidas ( también era una trampa de Archimachine ) te ayudaremos optimus"

**Optimus: **agradezco tu ayuda ratchet, pero en esta misión iré yo solo

**Ratchet:**pero optimus las ubicaciones de esa allpark son exacta y a la vez incorrecta

sabes optimus ratchet tiene razón puede que sea una trampa o algo desconocido dijo **Arcee la Bot**

**Optimus:** como lider de los autobots mi deber corre cualquier riesgo por nuestro planeta cybertron, ratchet activa portal hacia esa coordenadas

cuando optimus llego a las coordenadas (falsa) se llevo una gran sorpresa, enseguida paso modo vehículo cuando vio un vórtice

**Optimus: **este tornado no es normal este clima repentinamente

optimus le disparo al tornado pero no funcionaba para disolver el tornado

ratchet necesito información de como detener el tornado ... ratchet, ratchet ...aaaaahhhhhh dijo optimus al ser absorbido por el tornado

mientras tanto en lugar de archimachine el mira como funcionaba su plan

**Archimachine: **parece que todo va de acuerdo al plan por fin separe a eso 2, al fin podre absorber la energía de sus dimensiones

en otra lugar cuando twilight cae a una dimensión desconocida mira y ve que no hay nada, no muy lejos de twilight el líder optimus quedo algo desorientado el mira el entorno se levanta y camina pasa de modo vehículo

**Twilight:** me pregunto como fue que llegue aquí, esto no es equestria ! buscare una forma de salir de aquí pronto ¡

en lugar donde estaba optimus conducía para ver que obtenía del lugar desconocido

**Optimus: **al parecer lugar no se parece a la tierra me recuerda un poco a cybertron, ratchet me escuchas

optimus intentaba comunicarse cuando escucha un ruido no muy lejos y enseguida se prepara para pelear sacado su pistola láser, mientras tanto donde estaba twilight presentía que algo se acercaba cuando vio una silueta gigante , enseguida dispara su magia para combatir luego los 2 se vieron enfrente a enfrente enseguida empezaron a pelear, twilight comienza disparando un hechizo de levitación dirigiendo rocas hacia el pero optimus rompe las rocas con sus puños y evadiendo algunas rocas el le dispara a twilight con sus láseres pero los evadía luego ella le hace un hechizo a optimus para quede demasiado dañado el quedo un poco dañado optimus su 2 recarga su pistola al máximo hacia dirigiendo las a twilight ella reaciona y dispara un rayo mágico recargado, los 2 ataques no muy poderosos hace una gran explosión, que ambos terminan derrotados y se levanta ambos

**Twilight:** ¿ que cosa eres tu ? por que viene atacarme ! y lo mas importante por que me trajiste aquí ¡

**Optimus: **lo mismo te pregunto, yo solo vine aquí porque un tornado me llevo aquí

**Twilight: **un momento yo también fui absorbida por un tornado y termine aquí

**Optimus: **al parecer algo o alguien nos trajo a este lugar sombrío, volviendo a las preguntas ¿ que clase de organismo eres tu ? y ¿ quieres eres tu dime ?

mi nombre es twilight sparkle yo soy una unicornio soy estudiante de la princesa celestia yo vivo una tierra llamada equetria y yo represento los elementos de la armonía yo soy la magia y tengo un amigo llamado spike y mis amigas representa los demás elementos applejack la honestidad, pinkie la risa, fluttershy la bondad, rainbow dash la lealtad, rarity la generosidad, dijo twilight

soy un autónomo organismo viviente orbitales terrestre mejor conocido como autobot mi nombre es optimus prime líder de los autobot mi deber es proteger la tierra y poder restauran nuestro planeta cybertron y lo mas importante es acabar con los planes de los decepticons dijo optimus prime

**Twilight: **increíble por lo que dice deber ser un gran guerrero muy fuerte y alto también sabio

**Optimus: **me llega a sorprender que una unicornio me haya podido hacer daño tan solo un poco

**Twilight: **oye puede sea pequeña pero tengo un gran potencial

**Optimus:** puede que si , twilight estamos perdiendo el tiempo hay recorre este lugar sombrío para buscar la forma de salir de aquí

**Twilight:** tiene razón optimus vamos

optimus se convierte vehículo y twilight quedo algo sorprendida con la transformación de el

**Twilight:** vaya te convertiste una clase de carruaje totalmente

**Optimus: **vamos entra twilight

**Twilight:** si alla voy

optimus y twilight fueron fueron investigar el área pero que pasara con ellos, nuestros héroes podrá saber quien estará detrás de esto acontecimiento...**CONTINUARA**

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO : **INVESTIGACIÓN EN MUNDO ****SOMBRÍO**


	3. INVESTIGACION DEL MUNDO SOMBRIO

Twilight y Optimus seguían investigando el área y mirando el entorno cuando Optimus se detiene por que Twilight vio algo familiar y enseguida salió de Optimus

**Optimus:**Twilight porque nos detenemos en este lugar

es la biblioteca de ponyville necesito investigar allí, si puedo encontrara algo de información en mi casa bueno es tan sombrío- dijo Twilight

ella entra y lee varios libros de rapidez usado su magia y luego pasa un buen tiempo ella termina de investigar Optimus vio algo raro detrás de Twilight

**Optimus:**que eso detrás de ti detecto algo extraño en esa criatura

**Twilight:** ah solamente es un búho que encontré me hizo recordad a mi mascota owlicious , ay cuando lo extraño

de repente Optimus aleja a Twilight del búho lo mas posible de ella y le dispara

**Twilight:**Optimus por que les disparaste lo quería como compañero temporal

lo siento Twilight según mis conocimientos terrestre lo que aprendido un búho no tiene esa clases de aspectos dijo Optimus

de repente de la nada el búho que le había disparado optimus prime comienza a levantarse y enseguida el búho creció hasta el tamaño de Optimus y cambia de color negro también cambiaron sus ojos a unos morados oscuros

sabes Optimus tiene razón un búho no tiene esa clase de aspecto ¿ que hacemos Optimus ? dijo Twilight algo asustada

**optimus:**no tenemos mas alternativa que acabar con esta criatura Twilight

**Twilight:**para ser sincera no me acostumbro a pelear muchos, pero que mas da estoy lista para pelear

Optimus se dirigía rápidamente atacar al búho sombrío con un puñetazo, el búho logra evitar el puñetazo y contraataca lanzado fuego de su boca y mientras Optimus resistía ese ataque, Twilight acierta y le da al enemigo y contraataca con un aletazo pero ella se tele-transporta poco lejos de el, por descuido de búho no vio a Optimus y le acierta un puñetazo que lo envía un poco lejos

Twilight te encuentra bien, tiene una forma o estrategia dijo Optimus

**Twilight:** si Optimus estoy bien pero lamentablemente no tengo ningún plan sigamos atacando como estaos haciendo

El búho sombrío se dirigía hacia los 2 de repente el agarro a Optimus y lo manda a volar pero Twilight usa hechizo para tele transporta a Optimus cerca de la tierra , pero ella es atacada por el búho sombrío por atrás y vuelve usar lanzar fuego de su boca y Twilight quedo algo debil y sin casi magia después de ese ataque recibió ella ve como se le acerca el búho hacia ella pero Optimus lograr vencer el búho dándole en la cabeza y luego le dije Twilight "que lo acabe con algo para darle el toque final" Twilight usa un hechizo de petrifican hacia búho de lo poco magia que le queda y Optimus destruye la estatua del búho ella convirtió y le da un puñetazo, luego que termino la pelea Optimus lleva a twilight dormida en su mano después logra determinar la situación.

"Por lo que puedo concluir estoy algo dañado y no se cuanto resistir mi cuerpo y siento como mi Allspark se debilita pero debo continuar y sobrevivir como líder de los autobots ademas necesito cuidar Twilight sparkles y resolver esto acontecimientos para saber quien esta detrás de esto" dijo Optimus en su mente mientras caminaba, en poco tiempo Twilight se despierta preguntado le a Optimus como se encuentra el este momento

**Optimus:** lamentablemente me encuentro un poco dañado y herido no se hasta donde puedo llegar

**Twilight:**tranquilo usare un hechizo para restaurarte no tardare mucho

**Optimus:** agradezco tu ayuda, pero tiene que guarda algo de tu magia Twilight

no te preocupes yo estaré bien Optimus, además yo te necesito a ti es sin ti yo sola no podría resolver esto aun si estoy lejos de mi hogar y ya lo empiezo a extraña dijo Twilight

Luego ella restaura Optimus por completo pero solo fue la mitad y también la mitad de su magia

**Optimus:**estas bien Twilight

si, Optimus logre investigar algo sobre este sitio y porque están sombrío y además encontré una salida de este lugar dijo Twilight

Cuéntame lo pudiste investigar y donde queda la salida dijo Optimus

Resulta que este mundo es la conexión ente Equestria y tu planeta Cybertron, osea que este es mundo alterno totalmente negativo de resultado de malas decisiones y errores por ejemplo que fuera pasado si no hubiera tenido amistades con mis amigas o que algunas nunca venciste a tu enemigos en muchas oportunidades en pasado , respecto como salir de este planeta aquí tenemos que destruir el núcleo de Cybertron es la única forma de salir de aquí dijo Twilight

**Optimus: **sera difícil destruir el núcleo de mi planeta Cybertron

Optimus primero destruyamos el palacio de la princesa celestia y luego vamos a tu planeta si dijo Twilight

Optimus dispara 10 veces para hacer avalancha para que caiga sobre el palacio, Optimus se transforma en vehículo y ella entra enseguida en el

**Optimus(vehículo):** twilight sujeta te voy a máxima velocidad rumbo a Cybertron

Mientras tanto en lugar de Archimachine

**Archimachine**: miren como eso 2 unieron fuerzas para salir del mundo sombrío pero no se los dejare fácil

el creo partir de sus poderes un cybertroniano mitad autobot y mitad decepticon y lo llama Misty Red

**Misty Red:** estoy bajo sus ordenes amo

**Archimachine**: tu misión será sencilla destruye eso 2 individuo, solo yo puedo decidir si detienes la pelea o no entendiste

**Misty Red:** si mi amo

luego que su amo le diera sus ordenes Misty Red va su objetivo principal volando en forma de nave

en otra parte en camino Twilight y Optimus llegaron a Cybertron ella salen de Optimus y completaba el lugar y le hace unas preguntas a Optimus

Oye Optimus ¿ que le paso a tu planeta ? y ¿ siempre a ha sido asi? dijo Twilight mientras ambos caminaban

veras Twilight todo comenzó cunado el líder de los Decepticons Megatron se decidió revelar contra el consejo de los prime ello enseguida negaron sus petición después de eso Megatron formo un gran ejercito contra los Autobots y los prime para conquistar Cybertron desde ese día nosotros hemos tratado de buscar la paz y terminar con la tiranía de los Decepticons y respecto a tu otra pregunta no obstante siempre a estado así y mande un mensaje a los Autobots y que siguieran mis coordenadas y ubicaciones en planeta llamado tierra , que actualmente protegemos ese planeta para que ningún otro caigan dijo Optimus.

Vaya Optimus fue interesante saber sobre tu planeta Cybertron ¿ y tienes amigos ? dijo Twilight

**Optimus:** tengo un equipo fiel a mi ordenes, Ratchet el bot medico , bulkhead la fuerza, bumblebee el explorador , arcee la astuta y la especialista todo ellos forman parte del equipo prime

**Twilight:** vaya tu equipo se ve invencible y me gustaría conocerlos y sintió curiosidad por ese Ratchet y bumblebee

**Optimus:**¿enserio? Twilight siento que el núcleo esta muy lejos de aquí a si que vamos

**Twilight: **si claro

luego 2 corrieron hasta llegar el núcleo vieron algo que estaba cerrada la puerta del núcleo

que raro la puerta del núcleo nunca esta cerrada intentare destrozarla dijo Optimus

pero antes que la destruyera explota la puerta frente de ellos y retroceden los 2 y aparece Misty Red

**Misty Red: con que eres Optimus Prime y tu debe ser Twilight Sparkles ¿ cierto ? ¿ será divertido o no ?**

**Continuara... EN PROXIMO CAPITULO UN PELEA DIFICIL**


	4. HIBRIDO

luego que Optimus y Twilight llegaron a la entrada del núcleo de cybertron se encontraron Misty Red un cybertroniano que creo archimachine a destruir a los 2

**Optimus: **¿ Quien eres tu guerrero cual es tu propósito ?

Ja inútil escoria mi nombre es Misty Red y mi único propósito es destruirte a ti y a tu pequeña así complacer mi a amo dijo el mirando a los 2

**Twilight: **¿ tu amo ?

Enseguida Misty Red lanza un misil a hacia Optimus que cae lejos

**Optimus: **AAHH Twilight por favor déjame solo este una clase enemigo superior a mi

**Twilight: **pero optimus

ahora dijo optimus desesperado

Mientra Twilight se aleja de Optimus el se levanta y corre pasado a vehículo para derribar lo pero Misty Red hace lo mismo solo que el se transforma un tanque ligero derribado a Optimus y lo manda lejos y choca con un edificio

veo que eres un autobot muy poderoso me sorprendes dijo Optimus

sabes solo dime Red y no solo soy un autobot sino también un decepticon dijo misty red

Luego se convierte en caza y le arroja múltiples misiles y pero aun así optimus lograr resistir el ataque luego misty le dispara bombas luego optimus lo evadía mientra le dispara con su pistola

**Misty red : **realmente me impresionas optimus prime pero solo esto es el comienzo y todavía no a llegado a su fin

**Optimus: **puede que este dañado pero aun así tengo la fuerza para vencerte

optimus le dispara varias veces el se queda quieto luego vio que no estaba lastimado

pero que dijo optimus algo impresionado

**Misty red :** prime prime soy muy resiste a tu disparos pero te mostrare una verdadera arma

misty red saca una corta ametralladora y le dispara a optimus peros el seguía aun resistiendo los disparos de repente optimus se convierte su mano una cuchilla y corta el pecho de misty red y le da una patada

vaya vaya pudiste hacerme algo de daño pero solo fue un poco dijo Misty Red

Enseguida saca de su espada una espada gigante

**Misty red : **esto una gran espada

Los 2 pelearon con su espada se veia como choques era siempre un embate, optimus le da una patada seguido de un gran puñetazo a misty red el se aleja lo mas posible de el luego de daño recibido

prime me imagino que eso la mitad de todo el potencial y tu ira de seguro siempre en las batalla pierdes jajajajajaja

**Optimus:** ! te voy destrozar monto de chatarra te mostrare significado de un líder ¡

Ambos se dirigieron con un puñetazo peros ambos chocan y se dan uno con otro

**Misty red : **! entiéndelo prime mi resistía es superior no puede vencerme ni con disparos ni espadas o puñetazos ¡

misty red salta y se convierte en caza y le lanza 2 misiles y una bomba que causa una gran explosión que twilight se voltea para regresar para a ver optimus de vuelta, tras la explosión optimus aun seguía en pie pero casi en su limite pero cansado

**Optimus: **uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh creo que es la primera vez lucho así pero a toda costa te eliminare misty

Misty red se convierte en camión y golpea a optimus y el choca contra un muro

**Misty red : **! ja ¡ no me hagas reír pero es lo que eres tu miserable, así eres el ultimo prime líder autobot que a tenido muchas oportunidades de derrota a los decepticons que siempre falla optimus no eres nada sin tu equipo y ahora tu siendo un líder sabio y fuerte no le puede ganar a mi un cybertroniano mitad autobot y decepticon

! yo siempre buscare, la forma de llevar a mi equipo a la victoria y poder restaura la paz y así cybertron vivirá ¡ dijo optimus al levantarse

enseguida optimus empuja misty red hacia el suelo junto con el luego contraataca con una patada misty red después de caer optimus le arroja una piedra gigante luego el que da noqueado optimus aprovecha y le da una codazo y una puñetazo seguido de una voladoras

vaya prime te falta mucho para vencerme necesitara algo mas que eso y recuerda que sigo siendo resiste dijo Misty Red

enseguida el se convierte en caza y le arroja 2 misiles, optimus se convierte enseguida corre lo mas posible de repente el logra coger los misiles y se los devuelve a misty red que cae

**Misty red :** la verdad no me esperaba eso ahora realmente viene el gran final fuego helix

en cuanto misty red le dispara el gran fuego oscuro al que le llama fuego helix optimus queda casi debilitado y no le quedaba mucha fuerza para levantarse

**Optimus: **uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh veo estoy muy debilitado

Luego misty red agarra optimus y le dice una cuantas palabras algo ante acabarlo

**Misty red :** es una pena que un líder de los autobots optimus prime termine así lastima

ante que acabara con optimus fue interrumpido por twilight ella le lanza un hechizo a misty red haciéndolo mas vulnerable los golpes y no sea tan resistente, enseguida misty red le lanza un misil a twilight que cae lejos de la vista de optimus

**Optimus: **Noooooooooooo twilight

con la poca fuerza que le quedaba le da una patada a misty red y seguido lo corta a la mitad con su cuchilla

**Misty red :** cuf cuf no puedo creer que me halla sido derrotado por optimus prime, sabes puede pelear gran guerrero

**Optimus:** como quisiera poder ayudarte pero fue sellado tu destino

así es, pero no pude cumplir las ordenes de mi amo cunado destruya el núcleo iras donde se encuentra el lo conocerás es muy misterioso y asi que tenga buena suerte optimus prime y a ti twilight sparkle y adiós

**Optimus:** twilight si pudiera tráete conmigo

pero optimus yo estoy bien y lo siento por desobedecer tus ordenes dijo twilight detrás de el

optimus la eleva con su mano hasta su hombro

**Optimus:** veras twilight los buenos amigos/as hace lo que sea para uno este bien, ademas me alegra que este bien después es impacto

twilight al escuchar eso le da un abrazo en la cara de optimus

**Optimus:** bueno sera mejor descansemos

al poco tiempo después por fin pudo twilight restaura a optimus gracias a un hechizo, los 2 caminaron y hablaron

**Optimus:** estado muy lejos de mi equipo

**Twilight: **me siento igual pero como estaran mis amigas, pero este mundo sombrío esta absorbiendo algo desde muy lejos

**Optimus:** me cuestiono que sera eso

**Twilight: **estamos muy cerca mira allí no falta mucho vamos optimus

optimus y twilight llegaron a la entrada del núcleo enseguida emperezaron a destruirla ellos vieron una luz blanca vieron un portal

**Optimus:** twilight solo te digo esto no acabado

**Twilight: **solo se optimus entremos

cuando entraron a portal vieron lugar totalmente oscuro y lleno de caos

**Twilight: **sin duda este lugar es peor me da miedo

**Optimus:** concuerdo pero aun así debemos seguir avanzado ademas veo una puerta gigante roja

en cuanto abrieron la puerta observaron sus mundos y cada unos los mencionaron sus hogares luego vieron quien estaba detrás de esto acontecimientos,el archimachine se voltea a ver

**Archimachine : **mire si son optimus prime líder de los autobots y twilight sparkle la alumna de la princesa y representante de los elementos de la armonía y tu es la magia

**CONTINUARA... LA BATALLA DIMENSIONAL DE TWILIGHT Y OPTIMUS**


	5. LA BATALLA FINAL

Luego optimus y twilight entraron vieron quien era el responsable que estuvieran en el mundo sombrío , se levanta el de su silla y camina archimachine unos paso al frente y se ve su apariencia el era un alicornio sus 2 piernas delanteras era metálicas sus ojos son rojos,su crin blanco y su pelaje era gris,sus alas era metálicas y su cutie mark era una allparks oscura

**Archimachine: **no puede ser que tu optimus y twilight este aquí todo fue en vano

no sera en vano como tu dice respondió con rabia optimus al acercase a el, pero archimachine se tele transporta detrás de optimus dándole una patada que cae en piso

vera mi nombre es archimachine fui creado de la nada y yo con el tiempo adquirir habilidades me volví invencible tenia conocimiento de hechizo y 100 forma de combate yo saque de su dimensiones luego quería mas decidí absorbe su 2 planetas 2 dimensiones respondió archimachine volando lejos de ellos

**Twilight:** no dejaremos que lo hagas

pero si ya lo hice desde el comienzo vieron la energía oscura afuera respondió archimachine disparando rayos a twilight y optimus que ambos cae y se levanta rápido y le dispara entre los 2 archi resiste el dispara varios proyectiles con sus alas ambos se defendía con sus escudos, twilight le dispara rayos y optimus láseres con su pistola archimachine cae un poco lastimado el dispara un un relámpagos a los dos pero resistía, twilight le arroja una roca hacia el pero archi las evadía no ve a optimus y le da un puño a el que cae en el piso y se levanta

**Archimachine: **vaya diría que estoy vencido pero solo han derrotado a mi pero aun falta que derrote mi otra personalidad (una voz de cansado)

**Twilight:** tu otra personalidad

archimachine vuela alto y se transforma en un dragón mitad mecánico y orgánico el color de su cuerpo era naranja sus piernas y garras era azules de la partes mecánicas y sus alas era verde oscuro y sus ojos era rojo oscuro

ahora soy shadow blue ahora vera lo que soy capaz dijo la personalidad de archimachine

ahora veras dijo optimus acercase a shadow le da un gancho a el y contraataca con unos rayos de su boca

**Optimus:** ooohhhh no puede ser es mas fuerte

twilight usa su magia y le dispara un hechizo de trueno pero shadow crea un escudo mágico absorbiendo el ataque

**Shadow blue:** no lo sabes también tengo magia mucha mas que tu jajajja

le arroja un tornado hacia twilight y la manda lejos ella crea un escudo para resistir el daño optimus aprovecha y le da un cuchillada a shadow pero el le da un zarpazo a optimus el cae hacia atrás y luego shadow va por twilight ella se levanta al verlo

**Twilight: **cup cup de todo los enemigos de ponyville tu eres de lo peor shadow

**Shadow blue: **jajajja sabes archi el miro todos los hechizos y de todos eso aprendió el usa con tus amigas ponys

**Twilight: ** te refieres a...(sorprendida)

**Shadow blue: **así es de la amistad que tu dices

shadow le arroja el ataque a twilight pero ella crea un escudo que creo pudo detener el ataque y termino derrotada luego optimus la ve ella en el piso y se dirige con un empujo hacia el y le da varios puñetazos pero shadow le da un zarpazo que atraviesa a optimus y lo tira junto con twilight, luego los 2 aparece un lugar blanco luminoso con rojo y morado que era el subconsciente de los 2

**Twilight: **¿hola? ¿ pero donde estamos que este lugar ?

**Optimus: **no se, ni tengo idea pero por que estamos aquí

yo puedo responder esa pregunta optimus prime ¿ cierto ? dijo una voz familiar detrás de ellos luego los 2 voltea

**Twilight:**¡ princesa celestia ! que hace aquí ademas me alegro de verla

**AlphaTrion: **verán a perdido la batalla con ese enemigo pero no significa que se darán por vencidos ustedes son el futuro

no podemos derrotarlos es superior en magia y tecnología dijo optimus

sabes yo me rendiría seguiría luchando sin abandonar a mi equipo y mis amigos dijo rainbow dash al pareciendo con las demás pony juntos a el equipo prime

**Ratchet**: no pierdas optimus quiero perder una vida importante que es la tuya

**Applejack**: como dijo el gigante ustedes puedes

**Bulkhead:** todos aquí te apoyamos desde nuestro hogares

**Rarity:** vaya a ganar

**Princesa celestia**: optimus buscara una forma de derribar lo se que lograras y tu mi alumna sabrá que hacer para ayudar a optimus

**AlphaTrion: **suerte en la batalla nos vemos

AlphaTrion y Princesa celestia ellos se desvanecieron y le dejaron un presente forma cristal que flotaba en subconsciente para los 2, twilight va hacia ellos pero optimus le dice que se detenga para decirle algo

Twilight ante que agarremos ese cristal debemos pensar bien lo que nos dijo Alpha Trion que somos el futuro entre nuestros mundos ambos debemos lidera para que nada este amenazado ¿ así que twilight esta lista ? dijo arrodillado optimus frente de ella

**Twilight:** ... si optimus estoy preparada para correr cualquier riesgo

Optimus y Twilight se dirigieron a sus respectivos cristales y cada uno sufrió una transformación twilight se convierte en alirconio y crece un poco de altura y la rodeaba una aurora azul todo el tiempo y cuerpo de optimus pasar uno robusto y le aparece un jetpack pegado a su espalda junto con una ametralladora y una espada que era star saber su forma era optimus 2.0 , luego ellos aparece listo para enfrentarse y termina con archimachine con su personalidad de shadow blue

**Optimus: **shadow blue a llegado tu fin

**Twilight:** listo para que pierdas

jajajajaa creen puede ganarme con esa forma nueva siguiendo débiles bien esto sera interesante dijo shadow blue mirando a los 2 con cansancio

optimus vuela hacia el dándole un puñetazo y twilight le arroja múltiples rayos que shadow blue retrocede tras recibe esos ataque el arroja 2 piedras pero los 2 vuelan alto la otra roca la rompe optimus con un puño

necesitaremos algo mas que volar dijo optimus en aire volando con twilight

**Twilight:** usare un hechizo para que no sea resistente ante la magia y también puedas romperla optimus

**Optimus: **rápido twilight ahí viene shadow

Luego twilight le lanza un hechizo a optimus pero shadow ataca twilight ella evade los disparos eléctricos y el vuela y tira twilight al piso ella se detiene y vuela lejos de el, optimus saca su ametralladora y le dispara shadow pero el crea un escudo mágico pero los disparos atraviesa en escudo y le dan a shadow este optimus guarda su arma y saca el star saber luego ataca logra hacerle mucho daño a shadow pero el contraataca con una ventisca optimus se aleja del volando

**Shadow blue: **¡ prime ! crees que haciendo ese poco daño me acabaras aun tengo miles de trucos para ti

veo que no eres de este vació oscuro y solitario respondió optimus oculto un lugar

Sabes optimus deberías rendirte poseo 1000 de formas de combate y muchos hechizos yo siempre gano dijo Shadow blue detrás de optimus

optimus trata de mandar shadow hacia suelo pero el contraataca dándole patadas pero optimus hace lo mismo que el y ambos se separan ante de tocar el suelo aparece twilight le lanza un onda de choque a shadow blue que termina casi desorientado al recibir el ataque

**Optimus: **twilight tenemos que buscar una forma de derrotarlo aun con nuestras nuevas formas y habilidades el parece casi invencible

**Twilight:** si lo se voy entretenerlo mientras que tu lo analiza optimus a shadow blue mientras yo peleo con el

optimus se oculta para analizar el enemigo y twilight vuela enseguida le dispara proyectiles mágicos shadow el los evade con rapidez y se va lo mas lejos de twilight

**Twilight:** odio admitirlo pero la verdad eres muy fuerte shadow blue pero te derrotare

**Shadow blue: **sigue ilusionando todos tus hechizo que me lance hacia mi seguirían siendo débil este un lugar perfecto para morir no lo crees

cállate dijo twilight con rabia dirigiendo a el con un vórtice pero shadow el desaparece el ataque y le lanza un enjambre de langosta que derriba a twilight que le le hizo mucho daño y cae al piso optimus sale del escondite volando y la atrapa con su mano

**Twilight:** optimus pudiste analizarlo

**Optimus: **la única forma de acabarlo que se le agote la magia

**Twilight: **ay que provocarlo para que se acabe la magia optimus

optimus va hacia shadow y le da un puñetazo pero el le da un zarpazo pero optimus se cubre,luego shadow se dirige al piso para invocar un inesperado ser

**Shadow blue: **¡ ahora conocerás la criatura mas rápida de cybertron el driller!

optimus se aleja volando lo mas posible se voltea y dispara hacia atrás mientras saca ametralladora lograr evitar las mordidas del driller y le dispara después de que entre la tierra y sale enseguida lo golpea cola de driller y vuelve a entrar a la tierra

**Optimus: **ooohh no tengo mas remedio que entra y vencer a ese driller

optimus saca su espada y ametralladora y fue por el , entre varios ataque y esquivadas optimus logra sacar el driller a fuera y le cortar la cabeza, de repente ataca nuevamente shadow a optimus, pero ataca y defiende al mismo tiempo luego twilight usa un hechizo de hielo para cambiar el ambiente y así alentar a shadow blue y luego optimus le da un golpe recargado de su puñetazo y hace que retroceda shadow

**Shadow blue:** debe admitir que usa un hechizo de hielo para reducir mi velocidad fue ingenioso pero recuerda yo siempre utilizare todas las formas de combate y hechizos pero aun no entiendes nunca me debilitaran ademas sus dimensiones se acabaran unos minutos, que puede hacer nada todos esta acabados

**Optimus: **puede sea tarde para salvar nuestras dimensiones

**Twilight: **pero aun así no podrás con nosotros que somos protectores y lideres

optimus saca su ametralladora rápido le dispara dirigiéndose hacia el, mientras twilight le lanza una rocas como proyectiles luego que recibe ambos ataques shadow blue vuela alto y optimus vuela y le cortas sus alas pero ante el caiga le da un puñetazo seguido twilight le lanza un circulo de roca que cae herido shadow blue y se levanta con furia

**Shadow blue: **ya me canse de ustedes ahora conocerás su final con el truco final la matrix de liderazgo versión unicron

**Optimus: **twilight ese ataque nos acabara

**Twilight: **no te preocupes déjamelo a mi

luego shadow recargar la matriz en su boca libera una pequeña nova oscura 2 crea un escudo con y el otro mas resistencia el de optimus que pudieron sobrevivir pero quedaron agotados y débiles optimus vuela hacia el y saca su espada y arma pero ante que se le acerque le destruye su jetpack y su ametralladora con su espada y le abre el cuerpo y le saca unos cables y lo tira ante el cayera este optimus le dispara con pistola de mano twilight lanza un hechizo de ondas de choques tras recibe ese ataque quedo con un poco de magia

**Twilight:**¿ optimus puedes continuar peleando ?

**Optimus: **aun puedo pelear

luego aparece archi tras recibir el daño

**Archimachine: **ustedes vencieron mi personalidad de shadow blue ahora preparasen su ultima personalidad deltricon considere se muertos

archimachine reúne la luna de equestria y la luna de la tierra juntado las dos se viene una energía oscura lo rodea y lo transforma un cybetroniano delgado sus piernas eras delgadas son como las de starcream y su torso es como lazerbreak, su cara es blanca y su cuerno es mediano, sus ojos son negros y luego lanza una ráfaga de aire combinada con truenos y manda a volar a los 2 muy lejos, optimus y twilight casi sin fuerzas y apunto de morir ella se acerca a optimus

optimus... optimus si me logras escuchar tengo una idea para termina esto la idea es la siguiente usare un hechizo para fusionar mi cuerpo contigo... ademas corre el riesgo de mi vida dijo twilight debilitada

**Optimus: **cup cup... es lo mas honorable que he visto ademas es lo mas lógico para listo

twilight se fusiona con optimus, el vuelve su primera forma excepto el torso su torso rojo se vuelve de color de twilight con un poco rojo, le sale unas las de alicornio metálicas los pies y antebrazos tambien su cabeza azul de optimus cambia a dorado y sus voces esta sincronizadas

mi magia aumento y mi tecnología mejoro nuestra habilidades separadas son fuertes pero unidos somos uno solo no seremos vencidos por que los dos formamos a **! SPARKLE PRIME ¡ **dijeron ambos

sparkle prime vuela hacia deltricon pero se tele transporta detrás de ellos evita la patada lo golpea con una doble patada y le lanza un fragmento de hielo a deltricron pero el dispara múltiple misiles oscuro sparkle prime evita los misiles y le lanza un torbellino a deltricron, el creo un escudo seguido sparkle prime vuela le dispara fuego recibir ese ataque viendo como su escudo quedo destruido este deltricron reacciona le da un puñetazo a sparkle prime que cae pero ellos desciende

**Sparkle Prime:** vemos que sigues teniendo fuerza aun después de tu transformación

**deltricron: **ja tienes razón pero ahora que poseo magia oscuro también los poderes de unicron esto solo es comienzo

ambos se dirigieron entre si se dan un puñetazo de repente sparkle prime lanza un hexagrama. pero el lo evade y le dispara ráfagas malignas. tras recibir el ataque sparkle prime vuela alto el también lo hace este deltricron ambos se disparas entre si, este sparkle prime le lanza una esfera gigante roja que impacta y hace que caiga deltricron caiga y casi debilitado

**Sparkle Prime: **aun podemos arrojar otro así

a menos quieras perde la vida lanzado otra vez ese ataque dijo twilight en su mente

deltricron se tele transporta frente ellos y le lanza 2 disparos de plasma de repente sparkle prime cae lejos luego sufrir daño, el saca una espada y vuela directo hacia delticron y logra cortarlo pero solo fue poco de repente delticron ataca con una patadas y puñetazos con una gran rapidez pero ellos trata de defenderse y a la vez trata de contraatacar pero es inútil y termina cayendo

**Sparkle Prime: **lo tenemos casi debilitados pero todos los ataques el siempre contraatacan debemos seguir debilitando lo

**deltricron: **esta batalla a durado mucho ademas a sido muy interesante como ustedes unieron fuerzas para vencerme ahora esta unidos como uno ¿ me pregunto como terminara esto?

deltricron crea con sus manos una maza gigante y le da varios golpes a sparkle prime, que retrocede y le lanza un misil de repente cuando sufrió daño delticron enseguida agarro del pecho sparkle y lo tira muy lejos luego le da un pisotón, levanta rápido y lo da corte a delticron seguido le lanza rayos múltiples y después sparkle prime recarga ambas manos y enseguida lo golpea y lo termina con su ametralladora de mano junto con un misil

deltricorn queda herido con un brazo pero aun con su herido brazo aun puede moverse con facilidad y ataca con una rapidez tanto así que sparkle prime no podía verlo

apenas puedo ver su velocidad pero es difícil de atacarlo dijo optimus en su mente

sparkle prime vuela alto y lanza un tornado fuego gigante que lo derriba deltricon luego contraataca con proyectiles oscuros y dispara enseguida ellos evades los ataques y vuela hacia el, sparkle prime le arranca un brazo así quedo herido

**deltricron: **aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh ...jamas había sentido un gran dolor crees que ganaras ! solo por que yo tengo un brazo herido no se defenderme ahora van saber verdadero significado del la oscuridad y el caos

de la nada deltricron crea explosiones oscuras aleatorias en toda el área y seguido le dispara sparkle prime relámpagos pero se hace imposible esquivar ya que muchas explosiones y sufre mucho daño que cae y vuelve reincorporasen en aire

a este ritmo terminaremos muertos, tendré que usar la matrix de liderazgo si eso significa perder la memoria en este combate dijo optimus en su mente

también planeaba arriesgarme a usar los elementos de armonía sin mis amigas dijo twilight en su mente

twilight a pesar que ambos nos arriesgamos en nuestra ultima que nos queda dijo optimus en su mente

fusionemos nuestros ataques para asegura la victoria dijo twilight en su mente

sparkle prime activa su ametralladora de mano de su muñeca y le dispara a deltricron pero el seguía resistiendo y vuela donde el y le da una doble patada mas puño recargado y cae deltricron

**deltricron: **¡ esta destrucción es hermosa que pronto llegara a su final jajajajajaja !

deltricron vuela alto crea una esfera oscuridad que destruira todo con su inmensa oscuridad

**Sparkle Prime : **es hora de terminar con esto y poner fin a tu locura a toda costa y por la matrix de liderazgo y los elementos de armonia te destruiremos

lanza ambos sus ataques y se fusiona y desintegrad deltricron pero antes el dice sus ultimas palabras

**deltricron: **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh... recuerde esto optimus y twilight sparkle mi muerte no cambiara nada pero un día el caos y mal volverá ese día sera su fin

después que eliminaron sus dimensiones fueron restauradas optimus y twilight volvieron a sus primeras formas como entraron y luego se le aparecen un orbe oscuro le dice algo a los 2

quien agarre este orbe conocerá el significado verdadero del caos y la oscuridad sus habilidades mejoraran sera superiores y uso sera infinito ustedes eligen dijo la voz del orbe

twilight y optimus le dispara al mismo tiempo destruyendo el orbe y luego ellos ven sus portales a hacia sus dimensiones y cada uno observa el mundo de cada uno

**Twilight: **tu mundo es increíbles eso seres de piernas 2 y garras y eso gigantes son tu equipo, a decir verdad no podía cree que venciéramos archimachine

**Optimus: **tuvimos una gran valentía , un liderazgo pero no debemos olvidar que caos y mal regresaran tal vez yo no este, pero ya es hora de irnos a nuestra dimensiones nuestro equipo y amigos nos esperan y nos necesitan yo quiero decir que fue placer conocerte y pelear a tu lado twilight sparkle

optimus se agacha extiende su mano para despedirse de twilight y ella hace lo mismo

**Twilight: **lo mismo digo optimus y me gustaría conocer mas tu especie y optimus tu me gusta mucho y adiós amigo

**Optimus: **adiós amiga

ambos van sus dimensiones y despide al salir, luego twilight aparece donde sus amigas y la abraza todas sus amigas y les cuenta todo lo que paso y vivió

**Rainbow: **increíble twilight conociste un guerrero espectacular y poderos

**Applejack: **vaya no puedo creer que un carruaje se convirtió en gigante metal

**Pinkie pie: **debió ser honor pelear con el como dijo tu amigo

**Twilight: **ni se imagina lo que tuve que pasar , oye como supiste lo que me dijo

**Pinkie pie: **lo adivine

optimus llega a la base autobot y le menciona sus equipo donde estuvo y quien conoció y le contó casi todo

**Ratchet**: enserio orgánica con poderes mágicos y hechizos pero aun no lo puedo reconocer

**Bulkhead: **una cosa pequeña te hizo daño y después hace amigos

**Arcee: **la verdad eso sorprendente

**Miko: **no puedo creer que conociste a twilight sparkle debió ser pequeña y muy fuerte

de pronto la señal de los decepticons sonó y ratchet atiende las coordenadas

**Jack:** y que mas paso optimus con twilight

**Optimus:** me gustaría seguir contado les lo que paso pero los autobots tenemos deberes que cumplir con el objetivo transformes y avance bumblebee, vamos

mientras tanto en la tierra de equestria twilight seguía sus estudios en la biblioteca spike le pregunta algo

**Spìke**: oye twilight me cuentas todo lo que te paso contigo

**Twilight: **bueno por donde comienzo la historia

**FIN( DE PRIMERA SAGA)**

**EN NUESTRA PRÓXIMA AVENTURA TWILIGHT AHORA ES PRINCESA TIENE UN ALUMNO COMIENZA UNA INVASIÓN DE CRIATURA DESCONOCIDAS PERO ESTAMOS SOLO NUESTROS AMIGOS AUTOBOTS NOS AYUDARA **

**PROXIMA AVENTURAS SERA:**

** CYBETRON Y EQUESTRIA: CRISIS DIMENSIONAL (SEGUNDA HISTORIA DE SPARKLE PRIME)**


End file.
